The Blue Pair's Life
by Yuzurin
Summary: Mystogan and Levy Mcgarden rented a house and live there together! /Chapter 3! "Nggg.." she start to mumbled. It makes Mystogan looks at her, "Are you.. scared?" /Very, very OOC and crack pair. Rated T for save. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 : His Fever

**The Blue Pair**

**Warning : OOC, Don't Like Don't Read, Mystogan x Levy Mcgarden, no flame, i make it random, absurd, etc.**

**Fairy Tail is not mine. **

**English is my second lenguage.**

.

0

.

_Saturday, in the rented house..._

"What is this!?" she souted.

"A strange cuisine of course. You asked me to make it. So i make it for you," he said calmly, "What's your problem?" and smile at her.

"You ask what's my problem? Of course this is my problem! You make a ... strange cuisine? For my breakfast?" she pointed at the strange cuisine.

"You asked me to make it before."

"Are you crazy!?" the blue haired boy try to explain. "No, i'm not. Levy, you **asked **me to make that-"

"-But it just a joke! Arrgh.. How idiot you are.." the blue haired girl, named Levy, kicked his leg. The blue haired man hissed quietly, "How rough. There's no man out there who want to marry you if you like this." Levy rolled her eyes."Hump! I can't eat this! It's not tasty," he just chuckled, "What?"

"You are so cute when you mad like that" That words makes Levy blushed. "You.. a sick person, Idiot Mystogan!"

"Hahaha! I ? Sick? You know that this morning i got headache? You know me so well, huh?" she ruffled her own hair. "Arrgh! Excelent. You spoil my appetite!" he laugh again, "Why-are-you-laughing?"

"You ask? Idiot. Of course because you are funny!"

The girl sighed, "Tomorrow, i'll kill you!"

She walked into her bedroom quietly. He chuckled. She has said like that for a hundred times to him. "How cute. Haha!"

"He was crazy! Sick person! Why i rented this house with him?" Levy drop her body on her sleeping bed. She looked at a handphone beside her. Mystogan's hand phone. It was shimmy. 'Why his hand phone here?' she think. "How idiot." Levy reads Mystogan's mail, "Ng?"She blushed when she read the newest mail. But . . . He got a headache, right? She don't know he got real headache or not, but, maybe she got a naughty idea...

.

0

.

"How strange.." Mystogan rummage his cupboard, "Where's my hand phone?" After several minutes, he close back his cupboard. He was send a fad mail to his friend, Natsu, before... He be sure that Natsu will reply his mail. With a strange answer, of course. He won't Levy read it.

His fad mail to Natsu :

_Oi, have you ever kiss Lucy before?_

He surmise that Natsu will reply his mail like : _'Of course! Lucy was sooo cute when she blushing. Why don't you kiss Levy too?'_ or _'Yeah! Haha! You want to ask me how to kiss a girl? You wanna kiss Levy, huh?'_'

"Freak. Why i mail him? Maybe this headache make me do that.." not just headache.. he got a bad fever now.. He can feel small hands hugged him from behind. "You-want-to-kiss-what-, huh!?" it was her voice! 'She read my mail?' he assume that his surmise about Natsu's answer was right.

Levy push him slightly until he lie down on the bed. It's easy to do it. He doesn't have too much energy to resist. She was on top of him now. She lick his right ear, tease him. It was his sensitive point. He crock up. "You are so cute huh, Mystogan?"

"Vengeance?" he remember that he often tease Levy. But not like this! He just little insulting Levy. By his word and little fad.

Levy smirked at him. "Yeah. But i always can resist, right? Now, i'll make you can't do what i always do when someone tease me.."

"You are very sneaky huh, Le- mnngh!?" she kissed him roughly, He trying to escape, but it was useless. Levy want to explore his mouth, she don't know why. But he won't open his mouth. Levy bite his lower lip. And succesfully, he opened his mouth. Levy explore his mouth roughly. 'Oi, i am a man, right?' he think. But he can't resist. He is too weak now.

Because they must inhale oxygen, Levy broke their kiss, "You looks better when you act like that, Mysto-chan~"

Mystogan inflated his cheek. "Inverted."

"What?"

"Inverted! Necessarily, who explore the mouth when kissing is the man. Not like what we do before!"

"But you like it, Mystogan.." she teased.

"Ugh.." he turn his red face.

"You got a fever now?" she ask. "Yeah.."

"Sleep. Now!"

"I can't", she wink twice. "why?" . He glance at her, "I don't feel sleepy." Levy sighed heavily. "I'll make a food." she stand.

"Hn. Don't ruin the kitchen when you make it."

"Jerk!" she walked toward the door with emotions. Just a second after that, the boy hear a door closed. 'Blam!'

.

0

.

After some minutes, she come back to Mystogan's room with a porridge in her hand. "Time to eat, Myst-" she stopped her word. She looked at his sleeping face. His face was slightly reddened. She put her hand to his forehead. "Bad fever. He haven't take a medicine before sleeping? What a problem.."

She take a fever medicine and give it to him. Orally.. "Ng.. Fuhh. Done," she clean up a little saliva under his lips,

She observe his sleeping face, "Cute.. What an innocent face. You're a perfect man if you don't have a bad habit." Maybe she didn't expect her own word, he didn't have a bad habit. **She** have it.

She stroke his hair and kiss his fore head slightly.

"Have a good sleep, Mystogan."

She stand and walks toward the door. She opened and closed it carefully. She won't wake him. After her food-step away, he opened his eyes. "Wah wah.. Levy, you're tsundere." He rolled his eyes and catch a porridge. 'I don't know she can cook.' Doubtfully, he eat it. "rather strange. But it's delicious.."

.

0

.

**Sorry for the bad story.. This is my first English fanfic.**

**Levy is very very OOC here. Oh, Mystogan too ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Special Feeling?

**The Blue Pair's Life**

**Warning : OOC, Don't Like Don't Read, Mystogan x Levy Mcgarden, no flame, i make it random, absurd, etc.**

**Fairy Tail is not mine. **

**English is my second lenguage.**

.

0

.

"Don't go here!"

"Ayaka, hold on! I'll help you!"

"Francis! Please, i won't you die with me!"

"No, i prefer to die than i lost you! I'll never let off my hand!" Francis pull Ayaka, until she undone from the ruins, "Kyaa!" . She stand now. In front of her lover..

"You'll save, Ayaka. I love you." Francis hug her. "I was save now, Francis. I love you too.." she hug him back.

They live happily..

"What a nice Drama!" Levy hugged someone beside her, Lucy. "Yeah! Francis was so romantic! I wanna have a lover like him." Lucy hug Levy too. "Usual drama. Heh." Mystogan comment the bad drama (for him). Levy and Lucy give him a death glare. "What? He's to exaggerate his feeling to that girl. I think that was disgusting. Err.."

"You don't know that Francis was so romantic. Not like you!" Levy pointing at him."Levy right! Not like Natsu too.." Lucy sulking and imagine her boyfriend figure. Mystogan chuckled, "Don't you abominate when you have a lover like Francis?"

"Haa? No of course!" the two glared at him. "Really?" he give two ladies in front of him his mocking smile. He still good-looking even though he smile like now. "Yeah, of course! You don't know our feeling!" Lucy smirking. "Yeah. I'm a man. Not a woman. So not likely i'm in love with a man like Francis. I still normal." He said calmly. "No, you not a normal man!" the two ladies laughing. "Heey. I'm not in love with Laxus!" he shouted. "Hahaha! You call his name? Sweety.. You are so cuuute" Lucy laughing. "Ck!" he clucked. "Mira will kill me if i'm in love with Laxus!"

"So? You won't be laxus's lover 'cause you won't be killed by Mira?" Levy hugged his left arm. "Let me go!" she smirk at Mystogan. He glared at the blue haired girl beside him. "Hahaha! You are interesting, Mystogan!" Lucy observe a couple in front of her and think, 'What a cute couple.. I wonder if Natsu being like him too.' She start to imagine what if Natsu being like Mystogan.

"Up to you. I wanna rest now.." she still smirk at him, "And you two!" he held up his finger, "Don't enter my bedroom!" he pointed at Levy and Lucy. The ladies can hear Mystogan's sound leg away. His room was in 2nd floor.

"What an idiot!" Levy grumbled. "Hihi." Lucy just chuckled when looks at her tsundere friend. Levy glanced at her, "What?"

"You two just like lovebirds. You has a special relationship with Mystogan, huh?" Levy turn her head and she won't look at Lucy's eye. "No, idiot! We just live together.. here ... in-this-fucking-rented- house ... both of us.." Levy began to realize what is the meaning of her words. Lucy's head come near to Levy's and whisper, "Just like married.." Levy flinched. Her face turned red. "Wh.. Wh.. What are you talking about!?" Levy stand.

"You two. Just like married! You don't realize that?" Lucy glanced at Levy. "No sense! We just live.. Arrgh!" she can't reply Lucy's words. "Hihihi. See? Your face turned red. How cute you are!" Lucy give the blue haired girl her mirror. "Wha-" Levy's words interrupted by Lucy's, "-I wonder if i live together with Natsu! Kyaa! That will be so fun.."

"Shut up you moron.. You and Natsu too. You have special relationship with him right?" Levy points at Lucy. "Of course. He is my boyfriend, you know that. You say like that just because you're embarrassed," Levy turned her head to Lucy's, "Be honest with your true feeling. You can be like me and Natsu!"

"You two are idiot couple. I wont!"

"Ok.. With Mira and Laxus?"

"No, I was talk with Laxus before.. But he says that he confused to choose between that fucking Mystogan and Mirajane! He is not a normal man!" Levy and Lucy shudder. Lucy try to think again, "Err.. Like Juvia and Gray?"

"Maybe. But i won't be like Juvia"

"Why?"

"She's to crazy! In love with Gray, like that!?" Levy give a look of disgust. "Even though i was in love with Mysto- Umph!" Levy stopped her words and smother her mouth. She was almost slipped when she talk about Mystogan. She look at Lucy. Lucy was smirking. "You are in love with the handsome and kind man, Levy~" she teased her best friend. "Noo! I wasn't! It just because you talk about love, so i- i.."

"Don't trying to cover up your feeling.. If you be honest to Mystogan, you'll get him!" Lucy support (read : tease) her. "Idi-" Levy's words interrupted by Lucy's, again, "I have a date with Natsu, so i need to go home now. Bye~" Lucy run towards the door. "Don't try to escape, you, silly cat!"

'blam' she can hear the door closed in front of her face. She was alone now. Not really alone, but with Mystogan grumbled, "Bastard."

'Maybe i'll see Mystogan now..' she walked towards Mystogan's room. But when she just 1m in front of Mystogan's room, she stopped. "Why i come to his room? I won't see him now.." reverse with her words, she come in. She can see the azure haired man lay down on the bed.

She smiled when she look at his innocent sleeping face. She remember when he got fever. She blushed. 'Why i kiss him before?' She closed her face with her hand. 'Why i can't hold my self when see him helpless?'

"Why? Why? Why?" she said with shame.

"Nggnnh.."

'DHEG!'

She look the man behind her. Now, her face and him just 6cm! "What? You wanna kiss me when i fell asleep?"

..

..

..

"Why you're awake!?" She questioned with shout at him. "Because you're noisy, idiot.." he said, calmly. He try to sit clearly, "I was told you before, don't enter my room. I wanna re- Humph!" She was threw a pillow at his face and run. "Moron!" she shouted.

He put off a pillow on his face and look at her running figure.

"I just sleeping. What was my fault?"

...

.

0

.

**Sorry for the bad story..**


	3. Chapter 3 : Her fears?

**The Blue Pair's Life**

**Warning : OOC, Don't Like Don't Read, Mystogan x Levy Mcgarden, no flame, i make it random, absurd, etc.**

**Fairy Tail is not mine. **

**English is my second lenguage.**

.

0

.

Mystogan look at DVD/CD Rental in front of him.

He come into that rental. He looks at the DVD's . He wanna borrow the horror one. As always..

"Oi, Mira! Do you have.. ng.. Horror film?" Mystogan asked. Mirajane turn her head to Mystogan's. "Ah! You come again. Hahaha. I have special horror film just for you. If you want to borrow this one, you need to give me back the last DVD you borrow it to me" Mira smiled. Mystogan held his hand. There's one of horror drama on his hand. "Ah! You bring it. Thank you" Mira still smiled softly.

"You love to watch horror film, huh?" She looks at his figure. "Yeah.. And i wanna watch this one with Levy. Maybe she liked it too." He grinning.

Mira knew what Levy like and dislike. She knew it clearly, "Hihihi.. It will be fun, Mystogan!" she giggled. He frowned his eyebrow, "Why? Levy will like it?" Mira can't hold her laugh again. Mystogan more confused.

"I want to watch it with you two.. But I won't break your moment with her. But you'll like her reaction, Mystogan!" Mira spatted Mystogan's shoulder several times. "She will... jump because happy?" Mira smiled. "Maybe yes, maybe no!" Mira imagined what happen if Mystogan asked Levy to watch it. '_She'll kill you next morning maybe' _she think.

"Okay.. I'll borrow this one." Mystogan gives Mirajane some money.

"Thanks for coming!" Mira wave her hand to Mystogan and smiled at him. He smiled back, "Ah, next time, i'll borrow some horror film again" he turn his body to Mirajane. She closed her eyes and opens it again, "Okay! I'll prepared it for you."

He walk to his rented house, _'If Levy will likes it, why i'm not asked her to watch it with me before?'_

.

0

.

Levy reads some magazines. She lay down on the sofa.

'KREK' "I'm home." She can hear that voice. His voice. "Why you come home?"

"Huh?" he confused. "Why you always say like that if i come?" She looks at him. "Okay.. I'll ask you another question," she sighed, "Why you born in this fucking earth?" He chuckled. "How fool.." Mystogan smirk. She turn her head to him, "What did you say?"

"I say, 'how fool' . You don't hear that? Owh.. Or you broke your ears now?"

"Wha.. i'm not a fool! Why you say that i'm fool?" she pointed at Mystogan. He said calmly, "You are fool. What if i ask the same question to you?" Levy freezed. Mystogan just laugh because her face now was really dumb. "Haha! You're funny!" She glared at Mystogan, "Shut up, you moron!" He laugh.

"Ah, do you wanna watch film tonight?" Mystogan give her soft smiled. She blushed when she look at his face. He looks more charming when he smiled like that. "Oi, Levy? Answer my question!" Mystogan wave his hand in front of her face.

"Wha.. Uh!?"

"Hoo.. Welcome back to earth."

"What do you-"

"-Answer my question, Levy!" he interrupted her words.

"Uh.. What film?" she looks at her magazine again. "It's a secret. Maybe you'll like it. Mira recommended it to me."

"Hmm.. Looks interesting," she smirk at him, "Okay." He smiled triumphantly. "Why you smiled like that? You.. disgusting!"

"Haha.."

"Huh! Let's watch it," Levy put her magazine.

"No, no no! Let's watch it after dinner."

"I'll cook it" Levy stand. Mystogan look at her, "You can cook?" He said teasingly. He remembered when she cook for him when he got a fever.

"Don't humbled me! Moreover, i won't eat your strange cuisine for second time.." Levy sullen. "Haha! You asked me to make that, so i make it. Yaa.. i want to try your dish too.." he grinning.

"Huh!"

.

0

.

"You proved it to me. You can cook too.." She can look his dumb grin. Yeah, Levy's food was better then before. Maybe she just can't cook a porridge. "Idiot.." she didn't show her feeling. But in her heart, she blithe... "Wanna watch it now?"

"Prepare the film. _Now! _" Mystogan sighed when heard it.

"Yes ma'am.." He walk into his room. He take the DVD that Mira recommended it to him. He insert the DVD into DVD player. "Oke. Levy, it ready now!" He shouted. He can hear her voice, "Don't shout at me, you moron!" She run towards Mystogan's room. 'If i didn't shout, what if she didn't knew that it was ready?' he try to think.

Levy come into his room, "What film?"

"Just look it.." She look at the television. The film was begin. "Hm. It was strange film. Mystogan, what film is this?" Mystogan look at her, "Ask Mira.." and smirk. Levy grumbled. The ghost start to appeared. Levy's eyed widened. She trembled. She looks at Mystogan. He is too focus to the film. Levy closed her eyes.

"Nggg.." she start to mumbled. It makes Mystogan looks at her, "Are you.. **scared**?" he emphasize the word 'scary'. She turn her head , "Of course no!" He knew that she hide her feelings now.. Mystogan remembered that Mira say _"It will be fun, Mystogan!"_

'Yeah.. Maybe..' he can't determined it was fun or not.

The ghost appear abruptly. "HYAA!" Levy hugged Mystogan and closed her eyes. Mystogan shocked with her reaction.

"hei.. If you're scared, i can-"

"-I said, i'm NOT scared!" she said like that but she still closed her eyes and hugged him. As Mira said, Mystogan like her reaction. But it was so surprising! 'What a tsundere..'

Mystogan smirked, "Heh.. Now i know that the sadistic girl, Levy was scared with a ghost. Hihi.."

"Sh.. Shut up! I said that.. HYAA!" the ghost appear again. She hugged him more tight. He smirk and think, 'Mira was right. It will be more fun..'

.

0

.

"How was the film, Levy?" Mystogan remember that the girl hugged him almost along the film turns. But he liked it. She give him a death glare, "I.. Idiot! It's a bad film!"He laugh. She punch him slightly.

"Errgh.. I wanna sleep now!" Levy walks towards the door. "I didn't ask" Mystogan said calmly. She give him death glare, again. He stand and tidy up his room. Then, he go to his bed.

.

0

.

''Uhh.. That jerk Mystogan! I can't sleep now..'' Levy grumbled. It's midnight now. She believe her heart that Mystogan is fall asleep now.

She looks at her own room. She won't admit it, but she was scared.

"I'll kill that jerk! He makes me watch that super-duper-big-double-extra-mega-giga-ultra scary movie!" she want to condemn him. She stand. Levy brings her pillow and walk towards Mystogan's bedroom.

She opened his door quietly. She didn't realize that Mystogan was awakened when she opened his door. But, "Mystogan.." when he heard her soft and trembled voice, he pretending to fallen asleep. He want to know, 'Is she always come to my room at midnight?'

He can feel her hand on his nape, "Because of you, i can't sleep alone for now, you moron" She whisper. She rub his nape for several times. "Nggnh.." he can't hold his moan. She smirk and think, 'Look like i was disturbed his sleep. Hihi..'

She hissed, "You must be responsible, Mys-to-gan." She climbed into his bed. Mystogan try to stay calm. He can remembered whe Mira laugh. 'So this is why she laugh before..' Levy hug him from behind. She tried to awakened him. She still didn't realize that Mystogan was did not sleep. "Levy~" Mystogan teased her with pretending to delirous her name. She blushed. But she want to awakened him.

She teased him. She lick his nape. He trembled. "Nggh.." She lick his left ear and rub his nape. He can't hold it again. He opened his eyes. "Ng?" She smirked triumphantly. He turns his head to his back. He can see her face. Then, he turns his body to her's. "What are you doing?" he gives her small talk.

"Uh.. I can't sleep. So.." she looks at his eyes, "I wanna sleep hear. But.." she touched his right ear. He flinched. He hugged her, "Levy.. I try to sleep now.. Don't tease me!" Levy blushed.

"O.. okay.." she hugged him back. Mystogan feel calm until.. she licked his neck. "Levy!" she chuckled.

.

0

.

**Sorry for the bad story..**

**My answer for your riview (who i can't PM) :**

**To : ajino : Thank you! I still twelve..**

**To : loubergas : Haha! Thanks.. I can't say another words *sorry..**

**Thanks for your riviews! It will support me ~ !**


End file.
